


i will never be able to buy as much happiness as what you've given me for free

by froggieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Shopping, tsukishima has a bump on his nose, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: tsukishima hates his nose. kageyama thinks it's cute
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	i will never be able to buy as much happiness as what you've given me for free

Tsukishima hated his nose. It sat far too large on his face, easy to hide with a set of glasses but glaringly obvious otherwise. He had wanted rhinoplasty since age 11 or 12, when the other kids at school to teasing him about the bump on the bridge of his nose. It was uncommon to see someone with a nose like his in Japan, and Tsukishima quickly learnt that the easiest way forward was to hold out until he could afford surgery to flatten it.

Then Kageyama came along. The other boy didn’t have a nose bump - his was a perfect curve, Tsukishima loathed him for it - but he never once mentioned it. Tsukishima picked on the other boy for a lot of things, and half expected his comebacks to be related to Tsukishima’s biggest insecurity. Instead, Kageyama avoided talking about anything related to Tsukishima’s appearance at all.

When they started dating at the beginning of their second year, Kageyama finally brought up Tsukishima’s nose. It took him a while to say anything, but Tsukishima didn’t expect what came out of Kageyama’s mouth.    
  
“I like your nose,” he said, reaching out to cup Tsukishima’s face and run a calloused thumb ever so gently across the bump. He wanted to pull away, didn’t want to think about his nose and how long he’d loathed it for, but Kageyama’s touch was soft. His thumb went up, and then down again, and finally it pulled away.    
  
“I hate it,” Tsukishima admitted. Even then, at near on 17 and mostly comfortable in his own skin, his nose was something he still couldn’t handle. He had less than half the money he needed to go through with any sort of worthwhile surgery. He wanted a nose like Kageyama’s smooth and so beautifully curved it looked like it was carved from stone.    
  
Kageyama leant closer, closer, until his warm lips met Tsukishima’s face. It was so intimate that Tsukishima teared up a little. Never had he had someone be so delicate with him, reassure him that his biggest insecurity was just another part of him to be loved and moulded into something positive. He wasn’t even sure if Kageyama knew just how much it meant to him. They stayed like that for a pregnant moment, and Kageyama finally shifted. They kissed, properly this time, and Tsukishima smiled. 

  
  


* * *

  
A little after Tsukishima’s 18th birthday, the two of them went on a shopping trip. Kageyama had no money, he was far more than broke, but he insisted that they went out. They stopped at the pet store to look at the tortoises, and then at the sports store, and finally to a place Tsukishima recognised.   
  
“I… I know that you’re a little short on money,” Kageyama said, fumbling for something in his bag, “you talked about getting that nose surgery done when you turned 18 so I… I saved up to break even.” He pulled out an envelope, offering for Tsukishima to take it. Tsukishima tentatively did, finding that inside was a rough pile of crinkled money, most of the bills being something you’d get as a tip.   
“It’s not much, I don’t really get much at work, but I thought it was better off going to you than towards new stuff for me.”  
  
“Oh Tobi,” Tsukishima muttered, breaking his composure, “I can’t take this.”  
“Why not?”  
Tsukishima pushed the envelope back into Kageyama’s hands, curling the other boy’s fingers around its tattered edges. “I decided a while ago I wasn’t going to get it.”  
“But you seemed so committed when we got together so I thought-”  
  
Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama by the collar of his shirt and kissed him, slow and warm. “You made me stop hating my nose. You really like it and I’m less,” he sighed, “less insecure about it. I put the money I had into saving for something different, I should have told you.”  
Kageyama smiled, crooked, “I’m glad. I would have been sad to see it go.”  
"You know what? I think I would have been sad too."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know much about rhinoplasty or anything like that so i hope i wrote this okay
> 
> kudos/comments greatly appreciated!!!  
> come scream to me on twt @ froggieyama


End file.
